


Legacy

by misbegotten



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty's not much on philosophy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: sleepless

Rusty's not much on philosophy. 

He's also not much on sleeplessness. But Linus is hogging the covers, burrowing into them endearingly and making a little snuffling sound. So Rusty is looking out at the eternal neon daylight that is Vegas.

Wait, _endearingly_? Christ, the kid is getting to him. 

Linus has so much potential. And so much baggage. How do you grow up a Caldwell? Rusty made the choice. Did Linus have one?

Rusty's not much on philosophy. It makes you soft. So he watches Vegas glitter, thinks diamond-hard thoughts instead. 

Maybe he'll wake up Linus. Just because he can.


End file.
